Super Smash Friends Melee
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Herriman has put up with Bloo enough, but this time he has gone one step too far. Sequal to Broken Hearts and Shed tears Please R&R! Chapter two up.
1. Herriman's jealousy

**Super Smash Friends Melee- Part one **

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank "Autumn" for the wonderful idea for this story. I also would like to take this time to sing you all a lovely solo. So here I go. Ahem, ahem, cough, ahem. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL-," OW! Okay, okay! Sheesh! Here's Super smash friends melee…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tessa and Honey. YOU HEAR THAT, TESSA AND HONEY? I OWN YOU! Okay, sorry, Tess! Don't kill me pretty please… I also don't own Super smash bros. Melee… well, if you're talking about it being in my possession then yes, I own it, but it's not my creation.**

Mr. Herriman had just finished punishing Hairy for tracking mud into the house. He was on his way to go talk to his favorite friend in the whole house, Honeywell B. Reynolds. How he wished that she would see him the way he saw her. She had such beautiful fur, a cute bubbly voice, and such gorgeous anime eyes. It really wasn't his fault that he was many decades older than her. Were there really that many differences between them? How would he ever tell her? She seemed interested in him, but Herriman would never know the truth…

Mr. Herriman finally reached the arcade, where Honey stayed when she was alone… on the rare occasion. He could never catch her alone. She was normally hanging out with Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, Tessa, and mostly Bloo. Mr. Herriman couldn't stand Bloo. He was rude, a rule-breaker, nothing but trouble, and his arch nemesis. Bloo had a major crush on Honey and Mr. Herriman, of course, could never understand why such a stay-by-the-rules girl would want to go out with him. It wasn't like it was a problem right? It had been six months since she had arrived and she didn't show any interest in him at all, right? He looked into the arcade and she wasn't there. Maybe she was still alone, just perhaps? He hopped to her room. He knocked on the door with an inadvertent force.

**KNOCK!**

"_Oh, dear," _Mr. Herriman thought. His cheeks were a bright red. "Miss Honey?" he called. There was no reply. "Miss Honeywell?" he repeated. Still no answer. She was probably outside. It wouldn't hurt to just walk in… would it? Mr. Herriman was so intimidated by all of my ominous torture that he listened to me… WRONG ANSWER PAL! He slowly opened the door to find Honey, the love of his life, the pop to his corn, the pea to his pod, the- (sigh) I'm getting bored with that, I'll just get straight to the point. He found her in the arms of none other than… BLOO! (Dun dun DUN!) KISSING him! (Dun dun- wait, what? Ew. Forgive me but, DUN, DUN, DUN! ) The two suddenly looked up. They immediately separated.

"Um, hi, Mr. Herriman…" Honey said nervously, " I, uh, didn't hear you knocking…"

"Uh, I'll just be leaving…" Bloo muttered. He slowly crept out of the room. Herriman remained in his position, positively stunned. Honey blushed and walked off. Herriman couldn't believe it. All this time he had thought she was free, and that- that- blob was stealing her! This was going to get downright dirty, Herriman could feel it crawling up his leg… ew, no, that was a cockroach…

"Master Blooregard!" Herriman roared. Bloo winced, and turned around.

"Um, no, Mr. Herriman. This was my fault. I- I kissed him, it was kind of an accident…" Honey said biting her lip.

"No, it was my fault," Bloo said quietly, "I kissed her… on purpose…" Suddenly Bloo got up some courage. "AND BY ZUES' BEARD I'LL DO IT AGAIN! IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME AS USUAL! WOO HOO HOO!" and he sped off.

"Oh, gosh…" Honey grumbled. Mr. Herriman had had enough. He ran off after Bloo. "AAH! RUN BLOO RUN, SWEETIE!" Honey screeched. Herriman winced at the term of affection but kept running. Finally he found Bloo gasping for breath at the foyer. Guess all that healthy food paid off for Herriman's advantage. He picked Bloo up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Um, hi?" Bloo grinned. Herriman glared at him causing the poor blob to shake. He took Bloo into a separate room and locked all four locks.

"Master Bloo, is there something you'd like to say?" Herriman thundered. Bloo blinked with a disgusted expression upon his face. "I might be wrong, but were you indeed snogging my little angel?" Bloo's expression remained. "What I mean is were you just making out with MY Honeywell?" Herriman hissed. Bloo's face still stayed the same. "Stop making that hideous expression! Say something!"

"Cockroach…" Bloo whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Cockroach…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"There's a cockroach on your face…" Mr. Herriman looked at his mustache. Indeed a little roach was staring at him with a buck-toothed grin.

"Well, howdy-do," the insect greeted. Mr. Herriman looked at Bloo who had a horrified look upon his face.

"So there is…" Herriman sighed. He continued his lecture, but Bloo was still occupied by the cockroach grooming itself and making little turds in the rabbit's mustache. "So, do I make myself clear?" Mr. Herriman finished. Bloo stared at the little cockroach who was taking a little whiz. Mr. Herriman was fed up. He took the little thing off his face and threw it on the ground.

"Well, that was rude," the cockroach mumbled before being smashed by Herriman's enormous feet. "I REPEAT, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Herriman roared. Bloo twitched.

"Yeah. Um, there's a lot of guts on the floor," Bloo whispered. Herriman groaned.

"Miss Frances?" he called.

"Yeah?" Frankie said coming in.

"Would you mind cleaning up this insect's internal organs?"

"It squirt…" Bloo whimpered. Frankie looked strangely at Bloo. Then stared at Herriman's mustache that had poop and a yellow stain. Frankie slowly backed away. Bloo ran off. Mr. Herriman had to stop Honey and Bloo from seeing each other. But how was he to do it? He stroked his mustache, then looked at it.

"Uh, I've had chocolate on my face this whole time?" he sighed licking it off his fingers. "Oh, wait… that's… not chocolate…"

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	2. The band

**Super Smash Friends Melee- Part two **

**Chapter two- A little help from the band**

**Author's note- I'd like to thank "Bloo and Honey are #1" for this idea. Not my idea, but a very good idea thankfully, because I only have plans for chapter four and five. Yeah… I'm stupid like that. Not that you didn't know that, but still…**

Mr. Herriman was busy raking his tongue with a toothbrush in order to rid himself of ca-ca when the idea occurred to him. Who better to get Bloo and Honey apart than the ones who love them? So Herriman rushed to the phone and dialed several numbers to find some help. (Not including 911 but that would have been hilarious.) There was no way his plan could fail… or could it? (Dun dun DUN!)

**_Ding dong_**

Herriman hurried to the door before Frankie could get there. Frankie frowned.

"Hey, you want me to answer the dang door or not?" she growled.

"Uh… erm… go take the rest of the day off," Herriman panicked.

"Really? Cool!" Frankie said perking up. Herriman answered the door after Frankie left.

"Oh, thank heavens, where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they're coming. They were 'berry' excited!" Berry grinned.

"Hey, over here!"

"Oh, hello, Master Bendy," Mr. Herriman sighed.

"Yeah, so what's the pay exactly?" Bendy asked.

"Uh… fifty dollars an hour?"

"Cool," Bendy grinned.

"Puh! Money? I want Bloo!" Berry shrieked furiously.

"Better, you take Blooregard away."

"YAY! Bloo and I will be a blissfully wed couple and we will be together forever AND EVER!"

"Ok, what do you want, Rabbit?" Blake Superior said coming in and squashing Berry behind the door.

"I need you to GET THIS STINKIN' DOOR OFF MY (bleep) IN' FACE!"

"Whoop, sorry, Miss." Herriman wasn't so sure that he should have hired these imaginary friends but it was too late now.

"Now, you all know what you came here to do," Mr. Herriman said. There was a little silence before Berry shrieked,

"WE SMASH HONEY'S FACE IN WITH A MALLET!"

"No," Blake said dreamily, "I want to marry her!"

"But… but… I wanted to marry her," Bendy growled.

"I want to marry Bloo," said a voice.

"OK, WHO IS IT?" Berry screamed.

"Me! Cockroach's little cousin, Bob," said a little roach.

"Foster's has a bad insect problem. Why don't you pay for that kind of stuff?" Bendy asked.

"Because someone stole my wallet," Mr. Herriman grumbled.

"RATS! They beat me to it," Bendy yelled.

_**Meanwhile at the mall…**_

"Would that be credit or debit?" the store clerk asked.

"Credit please," said a little bunny.

"Ooh! Look at those cute shoes!" Princey squealed.

"Hi," said 'Hi guy' (Thanks BiggestJuniperLeeFanEver)

_**Back to Foster's…**_

While Mr. Herriman looked for Bloo and Honey, Bendy got his markers ready, Berry coated her lips with lip-gloss (and I switched the bottle with shoe polish, but she doesn't know that yet,) and Blake… um… flexed his muscles… Finally, Herriman caught the two lovebirds… together… (BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! YAY! (Somebody slaps bloomacncheez) sorry…)

"_Oh… that little son of a-," _Herriman thought.

"So? What are you waiting for? LET'S GET THEM!" Berry screamed once more. Bloo and Honey turned around.

"Oh, hey Darry," Bloo greeted.

("Yes?" said Darry Curtis from the 'Outsiders'

"Freak," said Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis.)

"IT'S BERRY! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Berry screeched.

"That was TOTALLY my next guess!"

"Oh… it's you…" Honey snarled as her tail curled. Berry folded her tiny arms.

"Yep, and you, Honey, you-you butterfly-hamster-cat-thing…" Berry snapped.

"I'M NOT ANYTHING LIKE A CAT! OR A BUTTERFLY! OR A HAMSTER! IT'S BIRD-FOX-BUNNY, YOU TURD MONKEY! BUNNY I TELL YOU! BUNNIES! Ooh, bunnies where?"

"Yeah, Airy, I can see where you'd get hamster and cat, but butterfly? Uh, not so much," Bloo pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, Bloo, I didn't mean to offend you…" Berry apologized. Honey snorted and turned her back away. When she looked up at the wall, she saw spray painted on the wall, "Bendy and Honey forev- Blake and Hon- Herriman and- (scribble scrabble squiggle squaggle)'

"Okay, what the heck?" Honey rhetorically asked.

"Give me the stupid spray paint!" Bendy thundered at Blake who was putting little hearts everywhere.

"You put hearts next to Herriman's name…" Honey said. Blake realized that he had and turned a brilliant red. "Are you gay or something?"

"No…"

"Yes, he is," Bendy grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Blake screamed tackling Bendy and rolling out the door.

"As for you…" Honey smirked looking at Berry, "You, my pink-turd fiend get to go on a MAGICAL cruise…"

"Ooh! A cruise? With Bloo?" Berry squealed.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," Honey said. Then she led Berry to… THE TORTURE CHAMBER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so she led her to the parlor… WHERE SHE STRAPED HER TO A BOTTLE ROCKET AND LIT THE FUSE! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Oh, dear…" Mr. Herriman sighed as Honey laughed maniacally. She had such a cute maniacal laugh… then Bloo kissed her and they ran off.

"I'm still here," Bob said.

"Good gracious, who has the swatter?"

"I can dress into a lowing cloth and swipe her off her feet."

"Lowing cloth? Good lord!"

"It would work though… right?"

"WRONG!"

_**Squish.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
